


Eternal Suffering

by danversthrone



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, Angst, Depression, F/F, Femslash, Short, This is trash, Witches, cordelia realizes her feelings, coven - Freeform, i am trash, misty is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversthrone/pseuds/danversthrone
Summary: Cordelia fell to her knees, her face in her hands, just like when she had just lost the love of her life. Sometimes she would just think, get it over with. Reunite me with her. That's all I need. Please. But she knew that she couldn't do that.Foxxay AU, Cordelia mourning at Misty's Swamp.





	Eternal Suffering

Cordelia roamed the small garden with beautiful, grown flowers, some dying, since it was fall, and winter was coming. It reminded her of how the owner of the small, wooden house could always bring everyone and everything back from the dead. It also reminded her of how Cordelia herself wasn't able to bring her back, after she turned to ashes and was stuck in Hell, living a nightmare. Neither Cordelia nor Misty herself knew if this nightmare would pass, or if it would last for all eternity. Cordelia hoped that there was a better world after Misty's suffering, and that one day, Misty would be waiting for her. This world sucked. Witches had been able to cheat the real world, the truth for so long; but it was impossible for her to bring Misty back. And that was the real world, where witches nearly ever lived. But now, Cordelia discovered what it was actually like. Yes, her mother had treated her like shit; but this was far worse. People had always told her to tell people how much she loved them before it was too late, and now it was too late.

Cordelia accidentally stepped on a dead flower, as it crumbled to pieces, to ashes. It reminded her of how Misty's body turned into ashes at dawn, stuck in hell, probably forever. Cordelia had cried, screamed, and the pain that hit her was horrible. Not only Misty was living her nightmare in Hell; so was the Supreme. Cordelia didn't realize how much Misty actually meant to her, before she crumbled to a million little pieces and a sudden wind blew her away. Yes, of course she knew Misty knew a lot to her, but she thought of her as a good, no, her best friend. But when she had Misty lying in her arms, she realized it was much more than just that. She felt Misty slip away between her fingers, from a soft, trustful, warm, solid substance she slipped between Cordelia's fingers like cold sand, and she let out desperate cries, the same cries that Misty had been letting out in Hell. This hurt her so bad. A huge ache in her heart. It was like God had been laughing her right in the face. Or Papa Legba. Whatever.

Cordelia fell to her knees, her face in her hands, just like when she had just lost the love of her life. Sometimes she would just think, "get it over with. Reunite me with her. That's all I need. Please." But she knew that she couldn't do that. She was the Supreme now, and she was responsible for so many girls. She couldn't leave them, nor Zoe and Queenie. She had to try to move past it. But she'd never forget about Misty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first AU, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think in the comments! Thank you very much! x


End file.
